Unknown
by zaynlovingpayne
Summary: It's amazing how things suddenly change. One minute you're happy, the next you're not.


_It's amazing how things suddenly change. Once minute you're happy, the next you're not. _

_Abruptly, people you love will change, and you have to leave them behind in a blink of an eye._

_That's what happened to me. One day, I'm part of the guardians, then when I wake up the next morning, I'm not._

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"Amu-chii, I'll miss you; do you really have to leave?" Yaya asked.

"Yeah. But I'll miss you, too." I answered.

"Good luck, Amu. Don't forget about me, 'kay?" Rima said.

"Of course, why would I forget you?"

Then Yaya interrupted again, "Amu, don't leave. Just stay here and be our Joker. You'll have more fun here. Promise."

"Yaya-chan, Amu-chan can't stay here, you know that. Let's just wish her good luck in her new school, right, Rima-tan?" Nagi said.

Rima only nodded.

I tried to smile for Yaya's sake, but I can't seem to do it.

"Bye, Amu-chii." Yaya.

"Bye, Amu." Rima.

They both turned around and walked out of the Royal Garden, probably to go to class.

"I should go, too. Bye, Amu-chan." Bid Nagi farewell. I nodded then he was gone.

The only one left was Tadase.

And he hadn't uttered a single word since I came here.

"Well, I should go. Goodbye, Tadase-kun." I smiled sadly at him. I turned around walked down the path, but not before I heard his voice, saying goodbye.

"Farewell, Amu."

**Normal P.O.V.**

Amu walked home letting the unshed tears out.

Tomorrow, she'll be leaving everything behind. Her family, friends, and most specially, the guardians. And it wasn't by choice. Her own choice.

All of that needs to be left behind just so she can enter Alice Academy.

She didn't even know why Tadase and her parents insisted her to go there.

As soon as she got home, she went upstairs to her room. Her charas, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia watched their owner cry herself to sleep. Though, unluckily, sleep didn't present itself to Amu. She just cried there when she felt some put her to his/her lap. Amu looked up to see Ikuto, staring at her sadly.

"What's the matter?" he asked, not acting perverted at all.

"I'm leaving. But I don't want to leave." Amu replied, nuzzling to Ikuto's embrace furthermore.

"Where are you going?"

"Alice Academy,"

"Hmm," he said, thoughtfully.

"What?" Amu asked him, pulling away and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Because, my little Strawberry, I'm attending that school, too."

"Really? You're not kidding?"

"Why would I kid about such important thing?"

"Really? You'll be there with me?" said Amu, ignoring her remark.

"Yeap. So go ahead and pack. I'll pick you up here in the morning so those people that are coming to get us can pick us up together at my house."

"Okay. You being there will help me a lot, Ikuto."

"I know, my Strawberry." He said, smirking. "See ya, Amu." Jumping out of Amu's balcony, Ikuto landed with a 'thud'.

"Ikuto, nyaa~. Lucky Amu's going to be there." Yoru said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah, she looks sad though."

"Why, nyaa~?"

"Dunno,"

"Have you packed yet, nyaa~?"

"Shit. I still haven't."

"Then let's go, nyaa~."

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I felt a lot better when Ikuto told me that he, too, was attending Alice Academy. Now, I'm packing clothes in a duffel bag and a suitcase while my parents talk to me.

"Be careful, okay. Don't talk to strangers..." my dad said.

"I know, for the last time, I know what to do and not to do, okay? So shush please." I told them, throwing a pick jacket on the already messy bags.

"Do you really have to go, onee-chan?" Ami asked.

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was morning now.

Ikuto and Amu were sprawled on the ground in Ikuto's front porch.

They were now only waiting for the people/person who will bring them to the academy.

With Amu's head on Ikuto's shoulder, Ikuto could feel wet substance seep in through his shirt. Tears.

She was crying. Again.

"Why are you crying?"

"It's just that—I'll really miss this place. The people in it, too."

"Don't worry,"

"I know."

"Is there something else?"

"Yeah. It's just that—you haven't said anything perverted to me at all."

"Hmm, well, do you want me to be perverted?" Ikuto asked. Amu just answered his question with a shrug. "You're one weird girl." Ikuto said, pinching her cheeks.

"I know,"

Just then, a black car came into view. The door for the driver opened and revealed Narumi, the teacher that both told them about their attending of Alice Academy.


End file.
